


Five Stages of Grief

by hypereuni



Series: Kakashi Week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Grief, Kakashi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypereuni/pseuds/hypereuni
Summary: Written for Day 3 of Kakashi Week 2018.





	Five Stages of Grief

Day 3 of Kakashi Week! Not completely happy about how this one turned out, but I tried. 

**Day 3 Prompt: Grief**

* * *

“…You’re all set,” the child psychologist said. He handed him a rolled-up tube before showing him out the door. “If you have any problems, or if you need someone to talk to, my office is always open.”

“I understand,” Kakashi said quietly. The man opened his mouth as if to say something, but, thinking better of it, closed his mouth and nodded.

“Goodbye, Kakashi-kun.”

“…Bye.”

They both knew that the man would never see him again.

* * *

It took Kakashi a few days before he could force himself to unfurl the poster that the psychologist had given him.

_**THE FIVE STAGES OF GRIEF**_ , the poster read in bold, capitalized font. There was a linear graph with five bubbles representing each stage.  **Denial** , the first one at the very top read.  **Anger** ,  **Bargaining**.  **Depression**.  **Acceptance**.

He clenched the glossy paper.

Grief wasn’t so fucking linear, something so simple that could be explained away with a few circles. If it were that simple, he would have done something to stop this storm that came and went according to its own whim, ripping apart the seams of old, forgotten wounds that he’d barely patched together after Sakumo’s death. It almost made him feel like there was something  _missing;_ he could feel its absence in the hollows of his cheeks, see it in the shadows under his eyes and the sunken dip of his stomach. Whatever piece of him that Obito and Rin took with them after they left, Kakashi wanted it back because he…he was  _feeling_  things, things that he’d tamped down for years and years, and it was fucking  _awful_.

He savagely tore the poster apart into tiny little pieces with his hands. When that wasn’t enough to quench his anger at the world, at Sensei, at the stupid child psychologist with his stupid glasses and his stupid clinically detached voice, he shunshinned to Training Field Three and incinerated what remained of it with a Katon jutsu.

It didn’t make the hollowness inside him feel any better.


End file.
